


Bernadetta in her Room

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Herding Cats, Officer Academy Hijinks, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which desperate times call for desperate measures. Sort of.





	Bernadetta in her Room

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the game's not even out yet, some of the names used may still be subject to change. Maybe. I don't know.

Edelgard's gloved hand rapped smartly on Bernadetta's dorm room door.

"Bernadetta?" she said. "You really have to come out now, it's almost time for class."

There was no response. The dark wooden door remained firmly closed.

"Well, what did you expect?" Dorothea said, leaning casually against the hallway's stone wall.

Edelgard didn't reply to that. She wasn't quite sure why Dorothea had decided to tag along. Prying Bernadetta from her room was a daily struggle to begin with, and Dorothea's sunny disposition was unlikely to lure Bernadetta out of her cave. Quite the reverse, she suspected.

"Bernadetta, you really must come out," Edelgard said, raising her voice slightly. "Your absence will reflect badly on the Black Eagles, not to mention your own family. Surely you wouldn't want that?"

"That's really not going to work," Dorothea said.

"Our family names are important to us," said Edelgard.

"To _you_ , certainly," said Dorothea. "Not to everyone."

The door didn't budge an inch. There was only silence from the other side.

Edelgard knocked on the door again. "Come now, think of the lessons you'll miss. Think of all the knowledge you won't be able to acquire by holing up in there. Don't you want to learn."

"Yeah, that might work," Dorothea muttered.

At last, Bernadetta spoke up, her voice muffled by the thick wood. "I've got all my books in here."

"Ah," said Dorothea. "Well, almost. It was a good try."

"Perhaps I should fetch my axe," Edelgard mused. "Bernadetta won't be able to hide behind her door once I smash it to pieces."

Dorothea chuckled. "Heh. Good one."

Edelgard silently regarded the obstinate door a few moments more.

"You, uh, you _are_ joking right?"

"I'm not entirely sure I am," said Edelgard.

"Ah. Oh. Uh. Well. How about you let me try?" said Dorothea. "I've got an idea."

"Please," said Edelgard. "Whatever your idea is, it can't be worse than damaging academy property."

Edelgard heard a faint rustling of clothes behind. When she turned to look what Dorothea was doing, her face instantly red. With... with embarrassment.

"What... what do you think you're doing?" Edelgard hissed.

Dorothea had discarded her uniform jacket and pulled down her black top, leaving her breasts quite exposed. Edelgard tried to look away from Dorothea's well-shaped chest, but didn't quite manage to. Because of the shock, she was sure.

"Hmm?" said Dorothea, in a tone of voice suggesting there was nothing out of the ordinary going on and she certainly wasn't standing there half naked. "Did you say something?"

Edelgard managed a quick glance to either side before her gaze found itself focused on Dorothea's bare breasts once again. Fortunately, there was nobody around. The girl's dorm was quite empty at this time of day because everybody was _supposed_ to be heading for class. So the chances of anyone coming across this... this... this scandalous scene were quite low.

"I said... I asked you what you thought you were doing," Edelgard said.

"Oh, you know how it is," Dorothea said calmly, and somewhat louder than Edelgard thought appropriate. "Clothes can be so restrictive sometimes. And, frankly, I think I need a bigger jacket. My boobs just don't quite fit in there. This is much better."

" _Better_?" Edelgard cried. "Dorothea, you're **naked**."

"Only my breasts," said Dorothea. "And besi-"

A small, faint creaking sound floated down the hallway. The door to Bernadetta's room had opened just enough for a single eye to peek out.

Dorothea marched forward confidently and flung the door open the rest of the way, almost shoving her bare boobs into Bernadetta's face as she nearly collided with her. The sudden stab of emotion Edelgard felt seeing Bernadetta so suddenly intimate with Dorothea's partially exposed body certainly wasn't jealousy.

"Ah, there you are," Dorothea announced, linking an arm with Bernadetta. "Time to get to class."

"Right, right," said Bernadetta. There was a blush on her face and she kept stealing glances at Dorothea's chest. "I guess I'll go."

"That's the spirit."

Dorothea set off down the hallway, Bernadetta actually following alongside her instead of having to be dragged along, which was usually Edelgard's experience.

"Well," said Edelgard, as she caught up with the unusual pair. "Well. An unorthodox solution, but at least it worked. I suppose."

"It's all about giving the audience what they want," said Dorothea.

"Yes, of course," said Edelgard. "But, ah, you _are_ going to put your clothes back on, yes?"

"Please don't," said Bernadetta.

"Of course I'll put them back on," Dorothea laughed. "I doubt the teacher'll take kindly to me sitting in class with my tits out."

"Ah, good," said Edelgard, smiling with relief.

Dorothea grinned. "But we're not in class yet," she said.

"Oh."


End file.
